


Say It

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sweet Aominecchi, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: But every night, when Kise comes home to him, the masking, the acting, the fakeness- it all melts away and Kise reverts to being just... Kise.Just the way Aomine likes him.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Bad title, bad summary- I know xD  
> Again, I wanted to ask you guys if you prefer to have one story with all these little stories crammed in as chapters, or would you prefer all these stories in one series?  
> Enjoy!

Running over fine pecs and powerful, broad shoulders, Kise's gliding touch starts featherlight, hands fast, slender fingers nimble. But Aomine makes him gasp until he digs his nails in, managing to create visible half-crescents, even as dark as Aomine's skin is.

As if Kise's breaths aren't short, limited, taken desperately enough, Aomine keeps turning his face to kiss him hard. This is his version of revenge, payback, because normally, Kise is the one who turns heads and steals his breath away. **  
**

Between those fervent kisses, Aomine alternates between gently nibbling on Kise's ear and slowly planting tender, sweet kisses on his nape, both unbelievable contradictions to the way his hands fiercely grip  Kise's hips while simultaneously bucking his own upwards to meet.

Then with cheeks flushed scarlet red, chest heaving, Kise's golden half-lidded eyes, _beautiful as ever_ , look up into his blue ones, silently asking. Pleading.

Aomine _can't_ help but feel a sadistic twitch of a different kind of pleasure.

He knows Kise is a great actor, knows they understand each other perfectly, knows they actually know each other better than they know their selves... And that when he's _out there_ in the world, out in front of the cameras, the reporters, the fans, he's a different person, forced to hide behind a different personality.

But every night, when Kise comes home to _him,_ the masking, the acting, the fakeness- it all melts away and Kise reverts to being just... _Kise_.

Just the way Aomine likes him.

"Too proud to beg today?" Aomine chuckles a little.

Kise can't help but shiver at the low, husky tone. Maybe it's not intentional but even Aomine's laugh, normally contagious and sincerely happy, currently sounds like the audio definition of _sexy._ Kise tries to pout, "I don't _beg_ ," but the last word is cut off when Aomine slides his hand on Kise's hip up his body so he can tilt the blond's chin and pull Kise into yet another hungry kiss.

When Aomine finally releases him, Kise is properly out of breath. And he now has a harder time trying to regain it, because he can't help but moan with each of Aomine's increasingly powerful thrusts.

" _Aahh_...A-Aominecchi..."

"It's Daiki," Aomine breathes slowly. " _Ryouta_."

"Nnnghh... Dai-Daiki... I'm almost..."

Aomine smirks.

Though underneath him, Kise has his head tilted so he can see it - the devious, roguish grin, different from his regular warm smile, the one he has learned to associate with sexual, horny, controlling Aomine.

When Aomine intentionally misses Kise's prostate, he lets out a disapproving pitiful mew that is absorbed into the covers and mattress beneath him.

"Mmmph... _Ryou_ ,"

He reacts to his nickname by raising his head a little.

And then in his ear, there's Aomine whispering sultry, dirty words in the deepest, hottest, sexiest voice Kise has ever heard.

And then Kise is tasting the cotton of the bed covers in an attempt to muffle his voice while Aomine swears hard, voice much higher than usual. Then, together, they come in a mind-blowing orgasm.

* * *

After a while, when they've cleaned up as best as two tired, lazy boys can, they lie together, quiet and peacefully so.

Both on their sides, Aomine has one arm under Kise's side, the other over his shoulder, around him. And though, logically, it should be uncomfortable for both of them, they're enjoying it.

Kise in particular, because an after-sex Aomine is usually the sweetest one.

He's proven right when Aomine casually intertwines their fingers and mumbles, "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Kise absentmindedly rubs his thumb over Aomine's wrist. He's drowsy but doesn't particularly want to sleep. Cuddling is... _nice._

He feels himself suddenly being turned towards his boyfriend, but before he can ask, Aomine has shamelessly covered his mouth, yet again. Though this kiss is like the ones that were pressed on his neck- all soft brushes, sweet tasting and gentle touches.

When they break away, when Aomine casually pulls away, Kise asks out of curiosity, "What was that for?" He shifts so he's comfortably facing Aomine.

"Just because I love you."

Aomine's reply is soft and uncharacteristically uncertain.

Kise can't help but laugh. Even though he knows his boyfriend like the back of his hand, every now and then there's this little jab of wonder in the authentic sincerity and sweetness Aomine shows. But when these little moments come, he likes to make Aomine wait a little. So he grins, and then says,"I know." He waits, waits for what he knows is sure to follow.

Aomine is a little more back to himself when he ( _somewhat)_ playfully growls, "You shitbag!"

"What?" Kise plays stupid, scratching his head dumbly.

"Say it!" Aomine demands, before beginning his savage ticking, Kise's fatal weakness.

"Okay okay!" Kise gasps, wheezing for breath. it takes him a moment or two but with the flying high that has yet to end, he decides to press his luck a little more. Smirking, he drawls, "Wow, I think I was more out of breath now, than when we were-"

"If you finish with, ' _you need to do a better job_ ,' I swear," Aomine threatens, eyes darkening in challenge. "I'll fuck you to death, right now,"

"Oooh..." Kise is momentarily entranced by the idea of another round, but he's tired and knows Aomine is to. "Maybe next time... _sweetheart_."

"You little shit, just say it!" Aomine delivers another round of ticking, to which Kise nearly falls out of bed.

"Stop, please!"

Aomine waits for him to finish giggling, no longer able to hide a smile of his own.

"Okay, Daiki," Kise's golden eyes sparkle, the amusement still there, but fading, being replaced by complete fondness. And this time, it's he who initiates the soft, loving kiss. Aomine allows it.

When Kise pulls away though, he smiles a glowing, sincere, beautiful smile that makes Aomine want to immortalize. Yes, Aomine wants to see those, _make them happen_ every day.

He thinks Kise can't read these thoughts but Kise can, he _knows_ him, so somehow, the impossible is done and Kise's smile gets even bigger, even brighter, even happier, as he shifts closer so he can press a soft kiss into the edge of Aomine's jaw, and murmur, "I love you too."


End file.
